A wide variety of electrically-powered appliances are known to draw electrical current, using electrical power, even when “switched off,” meaning that the appliance is placed in a relatively inactive and unused state by the user, usually by pushing a “power” button or switching a power switch to an “off” position. (These buttons are often labeled with the symbol: , or a similar symbol.) The power consumed by appliances that are “switched off,” known as power “leakage,” is a matter of growing public concern because the associated unnecessary use of power is tremendously wasteful of economic resources, especially in the aggregate, and contributes to the creation of atmospheric pollution associated with the production of the wasted power at plants that expel pollution, including greenhouse gasses. See generally California Energy Commission, report available at http://www.consumerenergycenter.org/homeandwork/homes/inside/appliances/small.html.; see also http://www.energyrating.gov.au/library/pubs/cop5-leaking.pdf.